lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Six Bases
waiting for you at each base.]] Six bases now appear on the map along with Koenigsdorf. Taking the Bases You have to talk to the Duke of Ghor three times after specific events! See The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead for details. PC only: They fixed this in the PC version so he has a bubble over his head when there is something new. You have to take all bases to gain access to Koenigsdorf. Take a look at the page for each base for more details (will contain spoilers). You can do them in any order. :Base 1 | Base 2 | Base 3 | Base 4 | Base 5 | Base 6 Assaulting the First Base Upon entering the first Base, a cutscene will play. David and company approach the first base and engage the Conqueror's troops. After the battle, they march into the base itself. Snievan is is waiting for them and is greatly upset at their filthy attempt to disrupt the Conqueror's plans. After defeating Snievan, the party begins to realize that the Seven are possibly Remnants or closely linked to them. Rush says that regardless, all the bases must be taken, so now isn't the time for questions. Zuido, a bit touched in the head, is scared and uncertain. Then his other half takes over and confidently declares your certain defeat. The Fleshrender will get you. Ludope, a bit hyper and delusional, curses you for killing his minions. He asks how you can ignore their cries?! Time to writhe in agony! Hannah and Hinnah, both a bit disrespectful, join forces to bring the grief and show no mercy! Young, a young impatient punk, belligerently informs you he's been looking forward to this for ages to savor the fight! Milton, a true disciple and loyal servant of the Conqueror informs you of his duty to put you down. For the glory of the Conqueror's sublime power! After Taking the Last Base You will get a cutscene after finishing the last base and are immediately thrown into another boss fight. Now that the six bases are taken, the party readies to go to Koenigsdorf. Suddenly, the Remnants bound to David and Rush begin to react and try to free themselves. Try as they might, the party realizes they must fight their own Remnants! the next cutscene details for a video of this event. Your summon turns against you and you will have to defeat the Cyclops. This battle will begin immediately after finishing the boss of the final base. You are not allowed to save the game or do anything to your party. With your Remnants back under your control, Roeas appears speaking cryptically about Rush already knowing what the Conqueror wants. Rush tries to attack her but she disappears. Quests Two quests now open up. Koenigsdorf You can now access Koenigsdorf (Königsdorf - German for King's Village) after conquering the bases. Again a large boss fight awaits; check the Koenigsdorf page for more details. Hermeien is on the battlefield and the Duke of Ghor is trying to attack him. Hermeien then fuses with a Remnant, creating a sort of hybrid. Rush and crew race to save the Duke of Ghor. After the battle, the Conqueror appears atop the castle. Hermeien begs for his life, saying he's sorry for his delusions. The Conqueror then tells Rush if he hasn't awakened yet, he's of no use. However, Irina intervenes and stops the Conqueror from hurting Rush. The Conqueror then leaves, after finishing off a wounded Hermeien. Back at Athlum Castle, David despairs over how invincible the Conqueror seems. Then a new red Remnant appears on the Remnant-locating device, and it is determines this is coming from Darken Forest. Irina, who fainted from exhaustion, is found to have stolen away and gone to Darken Forest alone. Rush naturally prepares to go after her, and David says he will also go, despite the bleak outlook. Irina will leave the party after the fight and will be unavailable until the end of the next section. If she is an active Union Leader her union will get disbanded. Category:Storyline